In small electronic devices, such as a radio pager, it is difficult to mount a large component, such as a speaker, so that it is in the proper position and does not take an unnecessarily large space. Screws and clamps have been used, but they have made assembly of the components difficult. The speaker edge or lip must engage the grill through which the sound passes for proper operation, but if the speaker is assembled to the grill, which may be part of the housing, this may interfere with the assembly of the chassis or other components in the housing. This is particularly true where the speaker is relatively large compared to the entire device. The speaker may be assembled to the chassis, but when the chassis is placed in the housing, the speaker may not engage the grill because of the tolerances in the dimensions of the various parts.